DOMINGO
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Para algunos son los días de estar viendo television, adelantar pendientes, visitar a la familia. Para otros es día de no levantarse de cama, pero no para poder dormir más. De eso nada. Historia con contenido sexual fuerte, solo entrar asumiendo los riesgos.
Un pequeño one shot surgido de la nada, de verdad no tengo idea de donde haya salido. Solo llego la señora musa con esto y obviamente no iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, hay veces que me abandona por mucho tiempo y no me puedo dar el lujo de despreciarla, no importa con lo que venga.

Este one shot es corto, nada largo. En fin, contiene hard lemmon, así que llegando aquí puedes retirarte si no te gusta el género o dejar que tu perversa mente gane y seguir. Sin más ya los dejo leer.

Declaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera así Hinata tendría un mega harem. Lo que si me pertenece es esta historia.

DOMINGO

Domingo de descanso. Como pocas veces en la ciudad de Konoha ha estado haciendo demasiado calor, así que ya era muy normal pelear por la ducha todas las mañanas. Siempre he sido yo quien se levanta primero, pues como chica tardo más tiempo en arreglarme y alistarme para el trabajo como secretaria de mi padre en la empresa Hyuga Corp., desafortunadamente el cuerpo desconoce que los domingos puedo levantarme tarde y aun así termino levantándome temprano. Volteo a mi lado y veo ese hermoso cabello plateado y desordenado que tanto amo, acostado boca abajo y apenas siendo tapado de la cintura para abajo por unas finas sabanas de color marfil. De manera inocente tapo mi desnudes con otra sabana y me dirijo al cuarto de baño. Es algo rápido pues quiero preparar el desayuno así que me pongo lo que usualmente visto los domingos, unas braguitas cacheteros y una playera tuya, solo una playera tuya. Me recargo en el marco del baño viéndote seguir durmiendo en la misma posición en la que te deje, inconscientemente volteo después al resto de la recamara y veo el reguero de ropa que dejamos la noche anterior. Regreso mi mirada hacia ti y verte en esa posición solo me hace querer saltarte de nuevo y al percatarme de hacia dónde van mis pensamientos un calor en mis mejillas me indican que debo estar extremadamente sonrojada, dando paso a un ligero sentimiento de coraje hacia ti pues eres el único culpable de que ahora vengan hacia mi ese tipo de pensamientos pocos decorosos.

Decido distraerme empezando a recoger el desastre de recamara que tenemos, definitivamente debo cuidar más mi forma de beber no importa si es contigo, pues tiendo a ponerme excesivamente "cariñosa". Cuando comienzo a recoger de lado de tu cama siento tu mano estirar ligeramente de mi playera haciendo que tire la ropa que recién había recogido y me veo acostada a tu lado de nuevo siendo rodeada por esos fuertes brazos en los que me siento tan feliz y protegida. Pongo un rostro de fingida molestia y a los segundos te doy tu beso de buenos días.

-Buenos días Kakashi. Aún es temprano, puedes dormir un poco más.- Siento tu mano jugar un poco con mi cabello.

-Acuéstate conmigo.- Ni siquiera se molestó en responderme, pues estoy atrapada ya en sus brazos.

Tú sabes que tengo cosas que hacer pero te importan un reverendo pepinillo. Ya al saber que es una batalla perdida, como siempre cuando se trata de ti, decido pasar mi pierna por sobre tu cintura y pegarme más a ti. Me respondes tomando mi pierna y acomodando mejor mi extremidad sobre ti. Al llevar tu pecho descubierto empiezo a besarlo, son solo pequeños besos regados y le sumo caricias que van dejando mis manos en tu espalda. No sé si lo que escuche fue un quejido de disgusto o un gemido de satisfacción, solo sé que pienso continuar.

Una de mis manos va viajando a la línea de tus boxers mientras sigo con mi tarea de besarte el pecho, que ahora se dirigen a tu cuello. Tu mano en mi trasero no piensa quedarse quieta y cobra vida propia, así que empieza abrirse paso por mi ropa interior y también empiezas a acariciarme. Estoy segura que ya sentiste en tu pecho los latidos acelerados de mi corazón y queriendo ser un poco más osada mi mano en la línea de tu bóxer se dirige ahora hacia tu miembro solo por sobre el bóxer en donde puedo notar que mis atenciones son bien recibidas. Sigo besando tu cuello en donde me atrevo a dejar una marca, pues no eres el único posesivo, aunque yo casi no lo demuestre.

Sin esperármelo me pones de repente a espaldas del colchón y atacas mi cuello pero tú siendo más salvaje y pasional, dejando también una marca en mí. Mis manos viajan a tu pecho dejando caricias y bajando a tus bóxers, leyendo mis intenciones tomas mis manos con una sola tuya y las colocas sobre mi cabeza. No tengo tiempo a molestarme pues veo en ti esa sonrisa de ángel demonio que pones solo para mí, con tu mano libre levantas lo suficiente la playera para dejar expuestos mis pechos que ya suben y bajan frenéticamente de anticipación. Lentamente te diriges hacia ellos y en medio segundo empiezan a ser repentinamente devorados por ti, te esmeras tanto en tu tarea que en cuestión de nada mis pezones se ponen duros gracias a ti y tus habidas atenciones. Pero no teniendo suficiente con eso empiezas a darme falsas embestidas a un con nuestra ropa interior puesta y sabiendo perfectamente que si continuas así el orgasmo llegara a mi rápidamente.

Tu nombre empieza a salir en forma de gemidos de mis labios y lejos de parar sigues con tu faena de torturarme. Una muy deliciosa tortura. Abandonas mis pechos que jamás fueron abandonados y regresas a mi cuello, de ahí a mi boca que al encontrarse con la tuya desea jamás separarse de ti. Unas falsas embestidas más y culmino empapando mi ropa y la tuya. Sé que me observas y aunque yo tenga los ojos cerrados sé que lo haces, así de intensa es tu mirada y sé que te deleitas con lo que has provocado en mí.

Cuando abro mis ojos leo en ti que me culpas y me has castigado, pues yo fui quien como pocas veces empezó, y la verdad no me arrepiento de nada. Lo que se ahora es que aun deseo y quiero más de ti. Así que como puedo me libero y tomo tu rostro para besarte de nuevo, aun puedo sentir la dureza de tu miembro rozando mi intimidad. Ahora es a mí a quien toca ponerte de espaldas, la ventaja de que soy pequeña es que soy bastante escurridiza. Me coloco a horcajadas sobre ti y por sobre tu miembro comienzo a moverme mientras acaricio tus pectorales, me enderezo para que puedas observar cómo me deshago de la playera, ya a estas alturas no existe el pudor o la vergüenza. Me pongo de pie sobre la cama para retirarme lo que aún me cubre, vuelvo a mi posición sobre tu miembro y colocas tus manos en mi cintura. Veo como tu mirada recorre todo mi cuerpo y me parece increíble que después de tanto tiempo juntos aun no te canses de verlo.

Bajo un poco tu bóxer solo para poder liberar tu miembro y tomarlo para poder colocarlo en mi entrada. Cuando te siento dentro puedo olvidarme de todo, no oculto para nada mis gemidos, suspiros y las veces que pronuncio tu nombre. No hay manera en que pueda describir todo el cumulo de sentimientos que haces nazcan en mí. Lo mejor es cuando pronuncias mi nombre y haces crecer mi ego. Me acerco a ti para besarte y que nuestras lenguas jueguen un rato, mientras tus manos viajan intercaladamente de mi espalda a mi trasero. Y aunque me encanta esta posición, pues me permite tener el control, deseo probar otra.

Me miras y pareces entenderme, sé que tengo que aprovechar estas raras oportunidades que me das de tener el control, y prometo que lo vas a disfrutar tanto como yo. Lo único que hago es ponerme de espaldas pero aun sobre ti, solo que en lugar de pedirte sexo vaginal pido sexo anal. No logro ver tu expresión pero a los pocos segundos siento como comienzas a lubricar mi segunda entrada y aprietas ligeramente una de mis nalgas y descubro que eso me encanta.

Como siempre eres considerado conmigo y vas lento, ya sabiendo que después te pediré más rápido y fuerte. Al sentirte por completo dentro de mí solo puedo arquearme de placer y a empezar a subir y bajar sobre tu miembro, controlas un poco las embestidas colocando tus manos sobre mi cintura, busco un poco de estabilidad pues el placer empieza a nublarme y coloco mis manos sobre tu piernas, y estando así ligeramente inclinada creo que quedo más expuesta a ti, yo solo espero que estés disfrutando de la vista así como yo estoy disfrutando de las sensaciones que me provocas.

Tal como creías empiezo a pedirte aún más velocidad en las embestidas, rogando por más de ti. Como siempre. Mis pechos empiezan a doler por los movimientos, pero la verdad no podría importarme menos. Una de tus manos se pasea por mi espalda llena de sudor delineando mi espina dorsal, y regresa a mi cintura para hacer que las estocadas sean más y más rápidas logrando con eso mi segundo orgasmo del día. Ya en la lejanía del pacer escucho como pronuncias mi nombre con una voz más grave de lo normal y después como me inundas de ti.

Definitivamente los domingos son mis días favoritos.

No me linchen. Simplemente no pude resistir escribirlo. Espero no haber dañado sensibilidades.

De verdad espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, asi como yo mega disfrute escibirla.

Espero merecer algún cpomentario de su parte.


End file.
